


Fever Dreams

by BotBotZ



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Futa! Misaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotBotZ/pseuds/BotBotZ
Summary: Welp, it was a matter of time....
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Kudos: 34





	Fever Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, it was a matter of time....

Misaki shivered, tugging the blanket she wore closer around her as she lay on the couch in her home. Of all the times to be sick it just had to be during spring break.   
Thankfully her family was away for the week so no one else would be infected. Considering this was her own fault for not taking care of her self. Her sleep patterns became increasingly irregular and at most she consumed was coffee, making herself more and more occupied then necessary. 

She caused her system to burn out in the middle of track. She decided it would be best if she went home then cause more trouble, contaminating other students. 

Every swallow burns the back of her throat, she can’t rest properly without going into a coughing fit. Her stomach grumbled begging for food that her body kept rejecting. Misaki’s patience with her sickness was wearing thin, she was on her 4th cup of water and can’t even hold down a can of soup. It’s nearing lunchtime as she decides to relax and try again to let her unconscious consume her thoughts. Until she hears the front door open and close forcefully, along with a cheery voice calling out to her. 

“Koko-“

Misaki coughed violently as she tried address her unwanted company. She didn’t feel well enough to take care of herself, she now had to entertain the hyperactive blonde who just waltz into her home. Not that she had a problem with entertaining her, Misaki just needed space and needed to request her to leave. If only she could properly speak without hacking up her insides. 

“Hagumi told me she saw you faint. I came to see if you were okay.” 

“Oh that’s right...,” Misaki thought, she forgot hagumi took her to the nurse since she was having baseball practice at the same time.   
“I did hit the ground pretty hard. I hope hagumi doesn’t get sick.” Misaki remembered when hagumai got sick one season and wasn’t able to play. 

“Misaki !” The blonde was snapping her fingers in front of Misaki’s face to bring her back. 

“Are you okay? I brought some cough syrup that my father got from France.”

She held out the medicine for Misaki to take, but was met with refusal. The medicine was pushed back towards its holder. 

“I’m fine. leave.“ Misaki’s voice cracks before she turns to clear her throat, as she returns to the couch. She isn’t trying to be rude but she doesn’t want anyone around when she’s feeling like a waste of space. 

Kokoro skips around the table, placing the cough syrup down before sitting next to her sick lover. 

“I'm sorry you're sick," Kokoro says. “But maybe I can make you feel better.” 

Kokoro smiles, brushing Misaki’s bangs to the side of her forehead, her eyes lidded at the touch. 

Misaki perched herself against the arm of the couch in attempt to gain distance from the other girl. Which only cause the blonde to come closer. She didn’t have energy for this. 

“Koko-“ a finger pressed against her lips requesting her silence, as she was shushed. The vocalist leaned closer her other hand sliding down massaging the DJs length. Through her strokes, She could feel it twitch under her hand.

Misaki knows it’s a bad idea to continue but in her current state she doesn’t have the strength and energy to push the blonde away, not that she really wants to anymore. 

She squirms thrusting her hips at the friction, the bulge of her hard cock growing in her shorts. She can’t speak given her throat and chest still ache, she tries to suppress the now rising desire for the blonde. 

Misaki exhaled a breath she had held in once Kokoro began to pull down at the waistband, exposing her cock. She knelt before her, licking the tip then coming back up to face level. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Misaki’s mind felt fuzzy. She felt like she was going to pass out. Everything went blank. 

.  
.  
.

“Misaki? Hey Misaki !”

“Are you tired? We can take a break?” 

She jumped up looking at her surroundings. She’s in the middle of a song meeting with the blonde vocalist. She pushed her drawings aside pulling Misaki’s face closer. 

“I...y-yeah a break.” Misaki responds feeling dizzy. Kokoro brought her lips to the other girls forehead. 

“Ah, you’re burning up. Let me call for some medicine.”


End file.
